


nothing less than infinite

by thedumbestgenius



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedumbestgenius/pseuds/thedumbestgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna loves both Elsa and Kristoff; Elsa gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing less than infinite

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

The past few days have been filled with meetings and signing so many documents that for the first time, Elsa’s fingers experienced a numbness from something other than the cold. 

Elsa mirrors the mischievous smirk etched on Anna’s face. She stands from her desk and takes a step towards where Anna is apprehensively waiting in the doorway. “Some company is overdue…” 

Giggles resound in the empty hallways as the two young women try, and fail, to sneakily make their way to the unoccupied grand ballroom. The door slams behind them, and Anna looks to Elsa expectantly. 

A grin forms on the older woman’s lips. These moments, where Anna stands with hands excitedly clasped beneath her chin and eyes round in child-like wonder, are some of Elsa’s favorite. For a moment, just a moment, she is the center of Anna’s world; she is the only thing that fills Anna’s mind. 

She’s the _only _person making Anna happy.__

__Anna’s eyes light up even brighter as powdery snow leaves Elsa’s pale fingers and begins to fall thickly around them. It catches in coppery hair and red eyelashes; the chill turns the pale skin pink and causes puffs of air to softly tumble from lips arched like a perfect bow._ _

__Elsa swears she’s never seen anything any more beautiful._ _

__Neither the fractals she can create from thin air nor the pink rosy hue of sunset over Arendelle could ever compare._ _

__Once enough snow has gathered around them, they make snowmen and snowwomen, some modeled after Olaf, some not; a few of them are built by both Elsa and Anna, others are made separately and then compared to see which is best._ _

__However, that ultimately ends with Anna swearing Elsa’s is better and Elsa vowing Anna’s is the best. The resulting blushes and small giggles reveal their true ages (not the one’s thrust upon them from having to fulfill their roles as royalty) and these times, when Anna is blushing scarlet and nervously fidgeting with her hands, Elsa thinks that maybe, just maybe, Anna cares for her just as much as she does for Anna._ _

__But then Anna builds one, round and stocky, and carves in a wide, goofy grin._ _

__“It looks like Kristoff!” She whirls around, her twin braids swinging, as she faces Elsa with a grin nearly as goofy. “What do you think? Do you like it?”_ _

__In that moment, Elsa is as frozen as the floor beneath her feet. But she forces out a half-hearted smile. “Yes, it’s…it’s perfect, Anna.”_ _

__The words must fail to be convincing, for Anna’s smile is now replaced with sadness. She takes a step towards Elsa. “You know, I used to build snowmen all the time when I was little. Well, snowladies. And I would pretend that they were you.”_ _

__Her eyes widen slightly in disbelief. “You did?”_ _

__Anna nods emphatically. “Mhm.”_ _

__There’s silence as Anna takes another step forward. “And they were always my favorite ones.”_ _

__Elsa swallows thickly. “Really?”_ _

__“Yes,” Anna softly replies. “But they never could compete with the real thing.”_ _

__Elsa looks down at the warm hand resting on her arm before glancing back up and searching green eyes. “Do you mean that, Anna?”_ _

__Insecurity must ring loud and true on her face for Anna takes both of Elsa’s hands in her own. “Of course I mean that, Elsa. I love you.”_ _

__“But Kristoff—“_ _

__“I love him too,” Anna interrupts. “But…it’s different.”_ _

__“Anna,” Elsa exasperatedly sighs as she steps away from Anna’s embrace. “You either love him or you don’t. You either love me or you don’t. There is no…it’s not fair to play with me in this way! My heart isn’t frozen, too, Anna. It can feel. It can hurt.”_ _

__“I know that, Elsa—“_ _

__“Do you, Anna?” There’s a pregnant pause before she continues. “Do you know how much it hurts me to watch you with him, Anna? To wonder if I could ever make you that happy? I sit around thinking about whether or not I could ever make you feel as he does; thinking about whether or not you could want me in the same capacity as for him and I—I just…It hurts me, Anna. I’m not sure if I can do this anymore.”_ _

__Leaving Anna dumbfounded, she quickly turns to leave the room with a heavy-heart._ _

__But then Anna’s hand is on her arm, whirling her around._ _

__There’s a pleading look on the younger woman’s face. “Elsa, please listen to me—“_ _

__“Anna—“_ _

__“Elsa!” Anna yells exasperatedly, complete with a small stamp of her foot. “It’s not fair of you to do that to me.”_ _

__“To do what?”_ _

__“To blabber on and on about not being good enough for me without giving me a chance to tell you how I feel,” Anna replies, her hand softly running down Elsa’s arm to softly cling to pale fingertips. “Will you at least let me have that? A chance?”_ _

__“Fine,” she finally relents. “But let’s go sit by the fire in the parlor. Your cheeks are turning red.”_ _

__“Not from the cold,” Anna grumbles under her breath as she follows Elsa’s retreat from the snowy room._ _

__

__“You’ll catch a chill,” Elsa says, holding out a blanket as thick and soft as clouds._ _

__“But what about you?”_ _

__Elsa sinks onto the floor beside Anna. “The cold doesn’t bother me.”_ _

__“Oh. Right,” Anna replies with a slightly embarrassed smile. She jumps slightly as her fingers brush Elsa’s own when she takes the proffered gift._ _

__Now enshrouded by not only the thick downy warmth but also by the soft glow of the firelight in the dimmed room, and with Elsa sitting by her so closely their knees are touching, Anna seemingly loses some of her nerve._ _

__Elsa bumps her shoulder against Anna’s playfully. “Cat got your tongue?”_ _

__Anna fumbles for the words to say, but comes up empty._ _

__Her smile fades. “I’m sorry, Anna. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I didn’t mean—“_ _

__“No, no. You were right,” Anna concedes. “I shouldn’t have left you guessing like that.”_ _

__“No. You shouldn’t have.”_ _

__“You’re not going to make this easy on me, are you?”_ _

__“Probably not,” Elsa replies with the corners of her lips quirking up in a smile. “But I’ll try not to interrupt. Go ahead.”_ _

__But despite her faux bravado, Elsa’s stomach clenches tightly in anticipation. She has no idea what Anna might say. Perhaps Anna is to tell her that that one kiss so many nights ago was a mistake; perhaps Anna will ask to do it again._ _

__How is she to know?_ _

__Ever since, there has been no inkling as to where Anna wants to stand in her life. In fact, Anna has kept her distance from both Krisoff and Elsa. Perhaps she has just decided this whole mess is too complicated and now she wants nothing to do with either of them._ _

__That thought alone makes Elsa’s usually pale skin pale even further._ _

__“The problem isn’t that I don’t know what I want,” Anna starts before looking away to gaze into the fire. “It’s that I do.”_ _

__“There’s nothing wrong with knowing what you want,” Elsa comforts, though her heart sinks. If it were she that Anna wanted, she would have no problem letting Elsa know...  
Wouldn’t she?_ _

__Anna starts picking at the white cotton tufts of fur covering her lap. “In this case there is.”_ _

__The heaviest of pauses fills the miniscule space between them._ _

__“Dearest Anna,” Elsa finally works up enough courage to say. She pushes copper hair away from a perfectly sculpted face. “I will love you no matter what you so choose. Please tell me you know that?”_ _

__“Of course I know that. It’s why I hate wanting what I want.”_ _

__Elsa’s brow creases. “I’m sorry…I don’t follow.”_ _

__“It’s not fair of me to ask this of you because I—I know you’ll still stand by me. It’s not fair to you. Or Kristoff. But…I’m sorry, Elsa. I’m doing a horrible job of explaining this.”  
“Try harder. Please?”_ _

__“I love you—“_ _

__Elsa sucks in a breath and leaves in a relieved rush, “ I love you, too.”_ _

__“But…”_ _

__“But?”_ _

__Anna’s eyes drop to her hands. “I love Kristoff, too.”_ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Anna replies with an ironic smile. “Oh.”_ _

__Elsa closes her eyes and exhales heavily through her nose. This is…this is not the best news Anna could’ve delivered._ _

__But…_ _

__It’s certainly not the worst._ _

__Her days are filled with meetings and public appearances, leaving her very little free time until well after sunset. Would it be so bad if Anna filled those empty hours with Kristoff and then returned to Elsa in the evenings? It’s not as though she would have to actively see Anna with him; she wouldn’t be nearly as jealous knowing that she would at least get Anna part of the time instead of none of the time._ _

__Finally, she opens her eyes and, tentatively, takes Anna’s hand in her own. She caresses the pale skin with her thumb until Anna turns towards her._ _

__“That’s okay.”_ _

__Anna’s brow creases. “What?”_ _

__“It’s okay to love us both,” Elsa clarifies gently. “As long as you promise to let me have you some of the time—“_ _

__“Of course, Elsa! Of course I would,” Anna exclaims, nearly flinging herself towards Elsa. With a wide smile, she wraps her arms around Elsa as tightly as she can; their bodies are so close, the cadence of their heartbeats merge into the beat of one._ _

__Elsa returns the embrace with fervor. “Oh, Anna…”_ _

__The younger woman leans slightly back to lock her gaze with ice blue eyes. With hopefulness and apprehension she asks, “So does this mean you don’t hate me?”_ _

__“How could I hate you?” Elsa replies, pushing wayward red hair away from her favorite view. “How could I possibly ever hate you, dearest Anna, when I love you so much?”_ _

__Perhaps the situation isn’t ideal, but at least for Elsa, a shared love is better than no love at all._ _

__Especially, she thinks, when Anna whispers I love you too from plump, pink lips that are inching closer to her own._ _


End file.
